


Don't say don't

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and maybe like a little making out, and so does Magnus, because I said so, i might love elvis too much, it wouldn't be me if there wasn't tbh, there is dancing, this is pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: Based off an Elvis song because that's how I roll. The nerds talk about Alec's insecurities and activities ensue.





	

Alec was new to relationships, that much was certain. He often didn’t know what to do. Even more than that, he was the opposite to Magnus in that the warlock was very affectionate. More times than Magnus could count he found Alec pulling out of his arms when all the older man wanted was a kiss. The archer didn’t figure out that this was upsetting the other man until Magnus was the one to leave after one of Alec’s uncomfortable moments, not saying anything. After dealing with things at the institute, Alec went over to Magnus’ apartment to find out what was wrong. He made his way up easily, hearing music as he got closer to the door. Sure enough, the handle turned and the archer stepped in easily.

 

“You listen to Elvis?” Alec asked, forgetting for a moment why he was there.

 

“He understands me,” he heard Magnus’ voice from the living room.

 

An old record player was spinning on a side table somewhere, filling the apartment with a soft song. In a very Lilo and Stitch-esque fashion, Magnus was laying on his back on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a somber expression. For a moment, Alec smiled softly at the sight before going to stand beside the couch. Magnus let his eyes flicker to Alec for a second before going back to staring at the ceiling. The younger man sat on the floor by the warlock’s head.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked softly.

 

“Why do you always pull away from me?” Magnus moved his whole head to look at the other man.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean when we’re not even in front of other people,” Magnus spoke more out of emotion than mindfulness as he usually did. “Sometimes I just want to hold you and all you do is walk away.”

 

“I’m sorry Mags,” Alec leaned his forehead on the couch. “This is all just. New. Different. I don’t know what to do half the time. I never wanted to make you upset, I feel so terrible. Sometimes I just can’t even believe this is real.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus lifted a hand to the side of Alec’s face gently. “Come here.”

 

Carefully, Magnus took one of Alec’s hands and pulled him up until they were both standing and he used his magic to change the song. Another slow song began playing and Magnus swept Alec into his arms. Despite his awkwardness, Alec went willingly. They danced slowly in the living room for a while and Magnus’ quiet singing caught the younger man’s attention. It was an old song, as all Elvis songs would be considered, but it was at least a little familiar to Alec. He listened to the words more from Magnus’ singing than the King’s.

 

_ Don’t. That’s what you say, each time that I hold you this way. When I feel like this, and I want to kiss you baby don’t say don’t. _

They danced for awhile, Alec taking in what Magnus meant by choosing that song. Slowly he began blushing as he realised that it summed up exactly what Alec had been thinking and doing to the poor warlock. 

 

_ Don’t feel that way. I’m your love and yours I will stay. This you can believe, I will never leave you heaven knows I won’t. Baby don’t say don’t. _

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Yes but I like you anyways,” Magnus chuckled, tightening his arms around Alec. “Just. You don’t have to be uncertain with me and I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. Tell me and I will step back but when it’s just the two of us I want to be able to kiss you sometimes.”

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Alec looked down at the older man with a small smile.

 

“Other way around angel,” Magnus leaned up on his toes to kiss Alec. 

 

To the warlock’s delight, Alec kissed him back, leaning down so Magnus could stand normally. Once they began kissing, neither of them could stop. Usually the older man was careful enough not to push Alec too far but he felt strong fingers digging into his hips. As Alec became more insistent, Magnus made sure to match him and found himself losing his composure quickly. When the younger man didn’t stop Magnus from unbuttoning his shirt, the warlock grinned wickedly against Alec’s lips and wasn’t satisfied until he was pushing the shadowhunter’s shirt off his shoulders.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Alec moaned, letting his hands wander to the older man’s ass.

 

“That statement is much more accurate,” Magnus grinned wildly. “At least it’s made you bolder.”

 

“I’m gonna show you bold,” Alec took it as a challenge.

 

Moving his lips down to Magnus’ neck, he began to kiss and nip at the skin. Not hard enough to leave bruises but just enough to have Magnus’ hands gripping his hair tightly. The archer made quick work of the other man’s shirt and soon was moving down towards his collarbones. Finally, Alec was rewarded with a loud moan from the shorter man underneath him and Magnus scraped his nails down Alec’s back. Carefully it was finally Magnus’ turn to pull away.

 

“As much as I’m enjoying how possessive you’re getting,” Magnus looked up into Alec’s half lidded eyes. “I’d much rather just have you asleep in my bed.”

 

“You’re lucky I haven’t slept in three days,” Alec sighed, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

“THREE DAYS?!” the warlock pushed the taller man away by the shoulders. “Are you crazy?!”

“Calm down,” Alec tried his best but Magnus was already pushing him towards the bedroom.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ usual affectionate tone had turned stern. “You are going to get some sleep right now.”

 

“Only if you join me,” Alec spun around just before Magnus managed to push him onto the bed.

 

“No I was going to sleep on the couch,” the warlock said sarcastically with a smile as Alec wound his strong arms around the shorter man.

 

“Come on then,” Alec fell backwards onto the unfairly comfortable bed, taking Magnus with him. “I’m tired.”

  
“You’re ridiculous,” Magnus snorted as he cuddled up to Alec. The two fell asleep in record time, Elvis having played to the end and leaving only Alec’s quiet snores.


End file.
